Bleach Marathon Race!
by Konmura Shirayuki
Summary: Soul Society sedang gempar dengan adanya LOMBA LARI MARATHON! Siapa yang akan menang? dan bagaimana cara mereeka melawan saingan yang lain biar menjadi number ONE ! R&R   Info: semua karakter


**Warning ! : **

_BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA SAYA TAPI PUNYA TITE KUBO_

_HARAP DUMAKLUM DENGAN TYPONYA DAN JUGA LAWAKANNYA YANG GARINK, COZ SAYA AUTHOR AMATIRAN_

***SAIA TAK MENERIMA FLAME, TAPI SARAN YANG BAIK SAIA TERIMA...***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

ALOHAAAA..! semuanya… jumpa lagi dengan saya, orang yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia, Mr Universe sejagat raya K.O.N _***HUUUUU!… penonton bersorak ria..**_ WOOY! JANGAN PADA ...HA..HUU DULU. HARI LOMBA MARATON.. TITIK GAK PAKE KOMA

LOMBA INI DISPONSORI OLEH GERY PASTA, GERY CHOCOLATOS, GERY MESES, GERY PIRAMID, GERY COKLUUT, GERY WAFELATOS, GERY_**…*Ichigo : wooy kelamaan lo ngomong!, lo naksir Gery si siput bukan yang ada di cerita Spongebob ? **_

_**K.O.N : gw tuh dari dulu cintanya sama kakak..Rukia **_

_**Sementara itu di Bikini Bottom,**_

_ **Spongebob : Patrick…Patrick telingaku panas sepertinya ada yang ngomongin kita.., **_

LANJUT!

Langsung saja kita mulai dari peraturannya _***jeng..jeng..jeng***_Peraturannya Cuma 2, Harus curang and harus memakai helm motor …!,_***lhoo?**_

Mari kita panggilkan saja persertanyaaa.. _***deng..derereng**_*

1 Ichigo

2 Aizen

3 Rukia

4 Grimmjow

5 Inoue

6 Mayuri

7 Uruhara

8 Nemu

9 Hitsugaya

10 Soifon

11 Kenpachi

12 Kakek Yamamoto

13 Yachiru

14 Jinta

15 Ikakku

16 Ururu

17 Yumichika

18 Yoruichi

19 Hichigo

20 Renji

21 Gin

*_**Hosh..hosh* #sesak napas bu, plak..**_ dan Byakuya…, Yang laen hanyalah penonton dan juri…., dan wasit kita hari ini adalah…. GUE SENDIRI K.O.N, _***HUUUU! NGAKU-NGAKU LO **_

NAAAH! APA SEMUA PERSERTA SIAP?

BELOM !

YA SUDAH KALAU BEGITU! MARI KITA LIHAT DOLO PERSIAPAN PERSERTA YANG AKAN IKUT LOMBA..

YA KITA LIHAT ADA KAKEK YAMAMOTO YANG SUDAH SIAP, DIA LANGSUNG MEMBUKA PAKAIANNYA, DAN WISSS MANCAP WANITA-WANITA TUA YANG SUDAH JADI MAYAT PASTI LANGSUNG JATUH CINTA SAMA KAKEK _***K.O.N disobek sama Kakek Yamamoto. **_

WISSS SEMANGAT KAKEK YAMAMOTO BERKOBAR-KOBAR SEPERTI API YANG MEMBARA _***Ichigo dkk : WOOY ! LO THE NGOMONG APA NGOMONG ? KAYAK SIPUT AJA LO..**_

YA SUDAH KITA MULAI SAJA PERTANDINGAN INI 3! 2! 1! MULAIIIIIII !

Ya kita lihat saudara-saudara Perserta pun berhamburan seperti kutu yang minta ditindas dan wooo apa yang terjadi dengan Kakek Yamamoto?. Kakek Yamamoto melangkahkan kakinya dan… _***GEDUBRAKKK* **_

"ADOH…SAKIT…SAKIT…SAKIT, KAKIKU KERAM ADOH…" rintih Kakek Yamamoto, ini dia yang dinamakan rintihan seorang kakek yang tak berdosa. Di sisi lain kita lihat Renji yang tidak berkutik dari garis start, mungkin memang dia bego, alias lagi bengong atau apalah

"WOOY BABON ! TOLONGIN GUA DONG !" rengek kakek Yamamoto yang menyadarkan Renji dari hayalannya itu

"WHATS? SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL BABON, TUA BANGKA!, UDAH YA GPL (GAK PAKE LAMA)" tanpa basa-basi lagi Renji langsung melangkahi tubuh kakek Yamamoto dan berkata "S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A Yamamoto-chan"

Tapi sebelom Renji pergi berlari dan meninggalkan Kakek Yamamoto, Kakek Yamamoto langsung menarik kaki Renji, dan berkata

"WOHOHOHOHO! KENA KAU BABBBOOOOONN!"

Yamamoto langung melempar Renji, membantingnya, dan membuangnya, dan 3…2…1… RENJI K.O,

PAUSE…!

RENJI DAN YAMAMOTO DI DISKUALIFIKASI DAN DILARIKAN KE RS BERSALIN! _***lhoo?**_

PLAY !

MARI KITA LIHAT YORUICHI DAN INOUE-SAN…, HAAA.. MEREKA SUNGGUH SUNGGUH INDAH _***bisikan setan..bisikan setan..**_

"Haah..haah.. cape.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, TAPI KUROSAKI-KUN SUDAH DULUAN BERSAMA DENGAN RUKIA AKU TIDAK SUDII!" teriak Inoue yang bergema _**"TIDAK SUDI, TIDAK SUDI, TIDAK SUDI", **_

Inoue langsung berlari secepat mungkin,, Yoruichi yang ada di belakangnya pun tidak mau kalah, sehingga mereka berdua berlari sekencang mungkin.

SEMENTARA ITU DI PINGGIRAAN ARENA LOMBA

"wooy Hisagi.. Lo dari tadi bengong terus ya" Tanya Matsumoto

" Ya nih masa Gw gak boleh ikut lomba seh" jawab Hisagi

"Bagi gw minum dong gw aus nih" kata orang yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah *eng ing eng..ing eng* **Tina** _***seorang reader/fans Hichigo #BACA KETERANGAN **_**TINA**_** EO**_

"Nih adanya sake" jawab Kyoraku (kalau salah ketik nama harap dimaklum)

"JIh.. bisaaan" jawab Tina

Tiba-tiba Yoruichi dan Inoue melewati arena tepat dimana Hisagi, Kyoraku, Tina, Matsumoto, dan Keigo sedang bergaje ria. _***BRUUUSHH!***_ 3 orang cowo yang tidak berdosa segera mimisan sebanyak mungkin sampai-sampai arena lomba dipenuhi dengan darah, _***yoosshh reader pasti udah pada tau kan penyebabnya kenapa Mereka semua pada mimisan?***_

"ALAH! MASA GARA-GARA GITU AJA MIMISAN!" kata Matsumoto

"YA NIH, COWO-COWO GAK JAMAN, GAK LEVEL kata Tina _***asikkk ngomongnya gk biasa**_

Tiba-tiba Gin pun melewati arena tepat dimana Matsumoto dan Tina hendak membantu Hisagi dkk. "Waah Gin _***cling…cling***_ Keringatnya menetes dari rambutnya… keren banget" batin Matsumoto.

"Aduh panas banget" kata Gin yang sambil melepas kaos yang dia kenakan, dan terlihat dengan jelas badan Gin yang tidak memakai kaos *waah mesum ya

_***BRUUUSHHH***_ Matsumoto langsung bermimisan ria, ampe pingsan, darahnya terus mengalir kayak sungai di gunug salak_***ckckckck**_

"WOOOO…! Matsumoyo….Matsumoto… bangun.. ooy.. " teriak Tina

"GIN..!GIN..! TOLONG BANTUIN GENDONG SI MATSUMOTO KE RS BERSALIN" teriak Tina

Gin pun langsung menghampiri Tina dan Matsumoto, Gin yang masih melepaskan kaosnya itu segera menggendong Matsumoto dengan ala tuan putri yang menyebabkan Matsumoto mimisan untuk kedua kalinya kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Matsumoto adalah

"Gin gak pake kaos gendong Gue?, ah ini pasti mimpi"_** *plek* **_Matsumoto langsung K.O

Ketika Tina dan Gin hendak membawa Matsumoto.. ke RS bersalin, ada Hichigo lewat di depan mereka

"HICHIGOO…" teriak Tina histeris, yang segera nempel ke kaki Hichigo.

"APA-APAAN INI BERAT TAU.. LEPASIN GAK" kata Hichigo sambil nendang-nendang Tina.

"Gak Mau.." teriak Tina.

Tanpa sengaja tiba-tiba Tina menarik celana Hichigo, dan _***Bruuuusssshhh* **_mimisan pun datang lagi, secara cepat Hichigo langsung membetulkan celananya

"Haaah? Wooy lo gak apa-apa? gue bawa lo ke RS bersalin deh bareng si Matsumoto" kata Hichigo, Hichigo langsung menggendong Tina ala tuan putri ke RS bersalin..

SEBENARNYA INI LOMBA ATAU ACARA BERMIMISAN RIA? YAK HICHIGO DAN GIN PUN AKHIRNYA DIDISKUALIFIKASI KARENA KELUAR DARI ARENA LOMBA…

**BERSAMBUNG DI PART 2 DAN LANGSUNG TAMAT DI PART 2**

**YOSSSHH gomen..gomen buat pembaca karena spertinya ceritanya jadi mesum.. , sekian dan terimakasih….**

***TERIMAKASIH ATAS KRITIKANNYA… MAAF JIKA TYPONYA MASIH JELEK***

Sign

**Konmura Shirayuki  
>*saia tidak menerima flame.., tapi menerima saran*<br>**


End file.
